Christmas In Hawaii
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba and the gang go to Hawaii for Christmas to make things easier... 1st season.. Reba/Parker Reynolds..
1. Getting off the Plane

**A/N: In the 2****nd**** season episode Cookies for Santa, Brock and Reba referred to the Christmas in Hawaii; this is about that Christmas…**

Reba, Brock, Barbara Jean, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and Jake get off the airplane in Honolulu, Hawaii.

"This is a beautiful place. Aren't you glad I sat next to you the whole way down?" Barbara Jean asked standing next to Reba. Reba just glares at her.

"What I wish I had was a steak knife." Reba says snidely. Barbara Jean just looks at her all smiles. Brock elbows her in the back. Reba turns around.

"Be nice." Brock mouths to her. Reba just looks at him.

"I can not believe that it's really Christmas down here." Cheyenne says to Van.

"It is pretty here." Van says.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?" Cheyenne asks defensively.

"Cheyenne! It is just a state. It's beautiful but you are more beautiful than Hawaii will ever be." Van says to her. Cheyenne smiles. Kyra and Reba roll their eyes in unison to Cheyenne's selfishness.

"Here are the sleeping arrangements… Van and Cheyenne, are in a room, Jake and Brock, Kyra and I." Reba says.

"What about BJ?" Brock asks. Reba just looks at him.

"Don't even ask me where I want HER to sleep." Reba says. Brock just glares back at her.

"I don't appreciate your tone." He says to her.

"My tone? MY tone… I have done nothing to have a tone, YOU are the one who destroyed our family… NOT me BROCK!" Reba hollers inside the airport. People from all over are looking at them.

"Mom! Dad! People are staring at us." Cheyenne says.

"Let 'em stare! Your father had an affair on me, and I am sick and tired of him gettin' away with it!" Reba hollers again.

"Let's just get her to the hotel and we can all get a good night's sleep." Brock says.

"Cool! I want to see what I can throw out the window of my room." Jake says.

"Now Jake… We really shouldn't be throwing anything out of the windows at the hotel." Barbara Jean says calmly.

"Don't parent my child Barbara Jean, what, do you think I can't handle my own children? Yes I know that Cheyenne is pregnant and married; but I think I can handle a 5 year old boy to not throw things out his window." Reba screams.

_"What fun… I am an idiot to bring my family to Hawaii… It probably would have been easier to deal with back in Houston."_ Brock thinks to himself pushing Reba into a cab.


	2. Red's in a Mood

Reba hollers and yells the entire way to the hotel. Brock sits with his head in his hands.

_"How could I be so stupid to bring my ex-wife, my soon to be wife, and my 3 children down to Hawaii for Christmas? I have to be insane."_ Brock thinks to himself.

"You're not insane Brock. Just really crazy." Reba says leaning on the door.

"What?" Brock asks just looking at her.

"You were talking out loud." Reba says.

"Actually screaming was more like it daddy." Cheyenne replies.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was talking out loud. I'm sorry Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake." Brock says.

"What about Reba and I, Brock?" Barbara Jean asks sweetly. Reba just glares at her.

"I'll tell you what YOU can do!" Reba pulls her hand down and yells.

"Mom! Barbara Jean! Knock it off! We are here to have a good family vacation!" Cheyenne yells. Barbara Jean and Reba both jump.

"Look ladies, I don't want to have to throw all of you out of my cab, but I will if you don't COOL IT!" The cab driver screams from the front seat.

"Whoa…" Jake says.

"Here's our hotel. Just let us out here." Brock says to the driver. The driver stops abruptly. Brock helps Barbara Jean out. Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and Jake get out behind them.

"Are you coming mom?" Cheyenne asks Reba.

"Come on Reba, I'll help you out." Brock says. He puts his hand out for her to grab a hold of. Reba just stares at it.

"I am tired of you putting your hands on her, and THEN deciding you want your wife!" Reba hollers. She grabs her purse and flings her door open. She slams it too hard.

"Hey! I have to pay for all the damages done to this car lady." He says. Reba just glares at him.

"Oh boy… Mom's in a mood." Kyra says.

"Red sure is in a mood." Brock says putting his arm around Barbara Jean and walking into the hotel.


	3. Beach walks & Runins with old friends

As Reba is storming down the beach, her mind is a blur. She is thinking 100 things at one time. She runs into a gentleman.

"I am so sorry, my head just isn't here right now. Did I hurt you?" She asks the man who just fell over into the sand. He is laughing and shaking it off.

"No, Reba; you could never hurt me physically." He says. She whirls around and looks down at him.

"How'd you know my name?" She asks him. The man stands, and takes off his sunglasses.

"Hello Reba." He says in that calming voice of his.

"Parker Reynolds! What are you doing here in Hawaii?" Reba asks hugging him.

"I have always vacationed here. Especially for Christmas. I don't have a family to look after so I spend my Christmas down here. I bring a client or two usually. But this time none of them wanted to join me." Parker says.

"Well, I'll be I haven't seen you in what-" Reba starts to say.

"20 years." Parker finishes for her. "So what are you doing here? Where's your family?"

"Well Brock brought all of us down here to make Christmas easier, although it's just getting worse and worse for me. They are all at the hotel by now, but some things happened in the airport and the cab ride over so I thought I would take a walk on the beach to help me cool down." Reba says.

"Would you care to join me for a drink? I mean, that is if you don't already have plans to sulk more." Parker says with a laugh. Reba playfully smacks him.

"No, I would love to join you. I don't have anything I'm doing right now. I mean, not even sulking is making me feel better. What'd you have in mind?" She asks him.

"Oh, I don't know… Little of this, little of that." Parker replies.

"Sounds good." Reba says with a laugh.


	4. Talking with Parker

Reba and Parker are sitting in a little café on the beach.

"I can't believe that you have waited all these years for me. Why haven't you ever spoken up before?" Reba asks.

"You broke my heart 20 years ago, I was afraid that it might happen again if I tried to see you." Parker replies.

"Did I really hurt you that badly?" Reba asks him.

"Yes. The girl of my dreams told me that she didn't love me. We dated for 4 years Reba. All the way through college, and then you tell me I wasn't good enough." Parker says looking down into his glass that contains a clear substance.

"I'm sorry Parker. I didn't realize that I would hurt you that much. I didn't realize our relationship meant that much to you. There just weren't sparks and I couldn't stay in it." Reba replies.

"Reba, if you would have told me you wanted sparks, I could have given you sparks." Parker whines.

"Honestly Parker, I don't think you could have. I liked you anyway though." Reba says.

"So, then why did you leave? Why did you marry Brock?" Parker asks. Just then, Cheyenne walks up behind them.

"I don't know Parker. I really don't. Parker if you were to ask me to marry you right now, I would." Reba replies.

"Reba Nell Hart… Will you marry me?" Parker asks her.

"Oh Parker. I don't know exactly what to say. Yes, yes. I will marry you." Reba says. Parker grabs a hold of her and kisses her. Cheyenne walks over crying.

"Mom, you may have made your life happier, but you have ruined mine! And Kyra and Jake's!" Cheyenne hollers before running out.

"Cheyenne!" Reba says standing up.

"Oh, boy." Parker says putting his head in his hands.


	5. Telling the kids

Back at the hotel Reba, Brock, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and Jake have a family conference. Barbara Jean and Parker are watching.

"Look Cheyenne, I know you feel like your mom is ruining all your lives by marrying Parker, but it won't change anything. I am already remarried." Brock states. Parker stands.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake. I am aware that Brock is your father. I don't plan on trying to replace him. If you ever want to talk with me, I'm here." Parker says,

"Parker." Reba says sticking her arm out. He takes it and kisses it. Kyra laughs.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart! Don't pick on him. In the next 72 hours he will be your step father." Reba scolds.

"It's okay Reba. I was a little formal." Parker says. "We are moving to Indiana though after the wedding."

"Indiana?" Cheyenne asks. "What about West Chester High?"

"Many of my clients live in Indiana so I want to move to be closer to them." Parker says.

"I want to stay with dad." Cheyenne spouts off.

"I wanna go with mom." Jake says hugging her.

"Thanks Jake." Reba says.

"I don't want to spend time with either of you. You are both seeing other people besides each other and I hate it. I wish you would learn to be together and stay married. I hate both of you!" Kyra screams running away.

"Kyra!" Reba hollers after her.


	6. The Next Morning

**  
**When Reba Hart opens her eyes the next morning she is in a hotel room that she doesn't recognize. "Where am I?" Reba thinks to herself. She puts her arm behind her on the bed, and feels a bump in the bed. Parker sits up, and puts his hand on her shoulder. He kisses her cheek.

"Hi honey." Parker says. Reba jumps up.

"What happened last night Parker?" Reba asks.

"There was a bad fight between you and Kyra. We came back to my place, and it went from there." Parker replies with a smile.

"Did we-?" Reba starts to ask.

"What? No." Parker says. "I have a little bit more sense than that. You were so tired that you just fell asleep. I was just a shoulder for you to cry on. Although you said that we could get married today."

"Today! I can't get married today! My parents aren't here. My family is a wreck. My daughter is furious with me. I just can't." Reba says with a loud sigh. Parker slides over to her.

"Are you saying no after all we meant to each other?" Parker asks with a smile.

"Look Parker, I am greatful for you being there for me, and asking me to marry you, but I can't marry you in Hawaii." Reba states.

"Fine." Parker stands up and walks over to the closet.

"Parker… Parker…" Reba says to him. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't want to marry me 20 years ago, you don't want to marry me now. This is the 2nd time that you have broken my heart. I blame myself for falling in love with you so many times." Parker replies.

"I'm sorry Parker, I love you. I just don't want to get married in Hawaii."

"If you don't love me in Hawaii, then I can't love you in Houston." Parker says pulling a pair of pants out of the closet and tossing them on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Reba asks.

"They are on the bathroom floor." Parker says pointing to the bathroom.

"It was good seeing you again Parker, and I truly am sorry about this." Reba states.

"I am too." Parker says sadly. Reba walks into the bathroom, changes into her other clothes and walks out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure we can't try and work something out?" Reba asks before she walks out.

"No." Parker replies.

"Okay, if you change your mind, my door is always open." Reba says before walking out. She closes the door behind her. Parker sits on the bed. He sees his picture of Reba on the nightstand. It is the picture of them at their college graduation. Reba has long, flowing red hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"I still love you Reba McKinney. Even if you try breaking my heart." Parker says holding the picture to his chest.


	7. Parker's Revelation

**A/N: Sorry, I have been really busy… I apologize for not writing since 2009.**

There is a light knock on the door. Parker is lying on the bed with the picture. He's been crying on it.

"Hello? Parker are you in here?" Cheyenne walks in and sees him on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asks not looking at her.

"I came to see you. Mom told me what happened. I am sorry about it. Mom shouldn't have done this, if she knew she was going to break your heart again." Cheyenne replies. Parker looks up at her. His eyes are swelled.

"So you know about what happened before?" Parker asks.

"Yeah, mom and Lori Ann told me last year. I am sorry that mom treated you so poorly, but you can't really say much can you? I mean, didn't you get married or anything after you and mom broke up?" Cheyenne asks.

"No, I waited 20 years for your mom. I've never been married. I felt I would be betraying your mom if I married a woman I didn't love." Parker replies.

"Get up." Cheyenne says walking over to the bed.

"What?" Parker asks her.

"We are going to get my mom back for you. If you've waited all this time, the least we can do is show her that." Cheyenne replies as Parker stands up and walks out of the hotel room.


	8. Red's Fury

Cheyenne and Parker knock on the door to Reba's room.

"Yes?" Reba asks. Cheyenne opens the door.

"Hi mom…" Cheyenne calls. Reba is folding the blanket on her bed. "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm just making the bed… What's it look like Cheyenne?"

"I was just asking… Sheesh, mom. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Cheyenne asks.

"It was a really bad night last night. Don't bug me." Reba hollers.

"What's going on? What happened between you and Parker last night?" Cheyenne questions. Reba whirls around.

"Don't EVER bring up the name Parker Reynolds again!" Reba screams.

"Oh! What happened between you two? It sounds like something really happened." Cheyenne says touching her shoulder.

"Look, I flipped out on Parker, I feel horrible about how I treated him… I wish I could apologize for what I did." Reba replies sitting on the bed.

"Do you really feel that way?" Cheyenne questions smiling.

"Of course Cheyenne. You know I'm not the kind of person to act the way I did. I shouldn't have retaliated that way." Reba states looking at her oldest child.

"Why don't you apologize to him?" Cheyenne asks.

"Oh, Cheyenne. He probably doesn't even want to see me." Reba says looking down at the bed.

"Don't be so sure." Cheyenne replies smiling. She walks over to the door, and Parker walks in.

"Hi, Reba." Parker says with a wave.

"Parker!" Reba exclaims.


	9. Parker's Plea

"Now mom, don't be upset. I brought Parker here today because I think that you two should work out your differences." Cheyenne says.

"You had no business doing this Cheyenne. You don't know the situation and further more; I don't believe that its your place to be here." Reba says crossing her arms and walking to the other side of the room.

"Reba, wait... I really do love you; I want you to marry me. I know that what happened between us was unexpected, but if I can be as happy with you tomorrow as I was today, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I missed out on 20 years of getting to know you and being married to you. I wouldn't give up the chance of knowing Cheyenne, Kyra, or Jake for anything; but I wish you'd just give me a chance to show you my intentions." Parker pleas. Reba glares at him.

"Do you see what you've started Cheyenne? Get out of here. Both of you." Reba hollers turning from them.

"No mom; you started it when you told Parker yesterday that you would marry him. I am just trying to clear things up so that can happen." Cheyenne replies.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with Parker Reynolds and that's final! Now get out of my room so I can change my clothes." Reba says.

"Come on, Cheyenne. It's a lost cause trying to get your mother to do anything she doesn't want to." Parker states walking Cheyenne out and closing the door behind them. Reba sits on the bed, puts her head in her hands and cries.


	10. Reba's Revelation

"What's going on with you? You were so happy and cheerful just yesterday because you were marrying Parker, and today you won't even eat your favorite breakfast." Brock says looking at his ex-wife.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reba replies staring at the plate.

"Come on Reba. We were best friends for twenty years. I know something is wrong with you." Brock states.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Reba hollers glaring at him.

"Okay…" Brock says raising his hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all. I was worried about you."

"Right." Reba says sarcastically with her thick accent.

"What? What did I do this time?" Brock asks.

"You left Brock! We are on this vacation to make the situation better. Not because we want to. You had an affair with another woman! What do you think isn't wrong with that! I don't believe you!" Reba screams.

"Reba, calm down. I'm sorry; I've told you before how sorry I was. I didn't mean anything. I wasn't trying to make any kind of statement." Brock starts to say.

"Oh, you made your statement already when you left me for a woman half my age Brock! I am tired of all of this! I am tired of getting hurt; I don't want to deal with it anymore." Reba replies crying.

"Oh Reba, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Brock starts to say.

"Reba, can I talk to you?" A voice asks from behind her. Reba turns to look at it.


	11. Can We Be Alone?

"Parker." Reba says.

"Reba, can we go somewhere else to talk?" Parker asks.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say right here." Reba replies.

"I would prefer if we could be alone. I'm sure when I tell you; you'll want to be alone too." Parker responds. Brock looks between Reba and Parker and gets very uncomfortable.

"Parker, why don't you take my seat? I'm done; I can leave." Brock says standing up.

"Park it Brock." Reba exclaims pointing to the seat and Brock sits back down.

"Fine, I tried to be nice about it Reba; but if you insist that you don't want to be alone, I'm leaving Hawaii. I love you, but not enough to chase you around like this. I'm done." Parker says and then walks away.


	12. Reba's on the Run

"Mom?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into Reba's room. Reba was packing a suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Houston." Reba replied.

"Why? Christmas isn't over yet." Cheyenne stated.

"I need to find Parker." Reba replied.

"You're confusing mom. First you agree to marry Parker, and then you don't want anything to do with him. And now you're searching for him after he leaves." Cheyenne stated.

"Cheyenne, years ago Parker asked me to marry him and I turned him down because I chose to marry your father." Reba replied.

"Why?" Cheyenne asked.

"Because I felt I'd have more stability with your father. I put him through dental school. That was a big mistake." Reba stated.

"True. You made sure that Barbara Jean and Henry have a stable life." Cheyenne replied.

"Cheyenne, get out of here. I really need to get out of here myself." Reba said through clenched teeth. Cheyenne walked out of the living room. Reba packed her bag and walked out of her room.

[

Cheyenne stood in Brock and Barbara Jean's room.

"Dad, mom's leaving." Cheyenne said. Brock and Barbara Jean looked at her.

"What?" Brock asked.

"Mom said she had to go talk to Parker." She responded.

"So she left for Houston?" Barbara Jean asked.

"She was getting ready to leave when she asked me to leave." Cheyenne replied.

"Well let's go find her." Brock stated. Barbara Jean stood up. "Hey honey, why don't you stay here with Henry, Jake and Kyra?" Brock asked.

"I'll go tell Van we're leaving." Cheyenne said and walked out.

[

About an hour later Brock and Cheyenne were rushing through the airport. (**A/N: We're saying this is before 9/11)**

"Do you know your mother's flight number? Brock asked.

"No, she didn't leave that information for me to find." Cheyenne replied. "But I figured it wouldn't be hard to find a bull headed red head."

"I understand that." Brock responded. They finally find the gate that Reba's plane was flying from. Everything was good until—

**To Be Continued**


	13. Finding Parker

Brock and Cheyenne saw Reba's plane taking off for Texas. Brock looked at his oldest daughter. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you wanna do honey? We can go after her, but she'll be back." Brock said.

"I don't think we should ruin Christmas for everyone by heading home. I know she'll be okay." Cheyenne replied with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "I'm just so confused with mom." Brock pulled her closer to him to hug her tighter.

"Cheyenne, I think your mom is confused with herself as well." Brock said. "Otherwise, I don't think she'd be on this wild goose chase. Or on the emotional rollercoaster she's on. This has been a heck of a year."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Cheyenne said looking at Brock and walked away.

[

While Reba was on the plane she'd been looking for information such as Parker's address, phone number, and business name. She was determined to talk to him. When the plane landed, she got in her car and took off for her house. She decided she needed to shower and do a few things before she met with her fiancé again. That is if he still wanted to be her fiancé.

"What have I done to that poor man?" Reba asked herself driving down the road. When she got to the house she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and the master bath. She undressed and got into the bath tub. As she sat in the tub she sighed. This was the life. Warm, peaceful bath. The only thing that would make this better would be Parker Reynolds. The man that she'd given up for Brock years ago. She got out of the bathtub and slipped on her robe. Not her terrycloth bathrobe that she wore over her pajamas. She got out the silky pink bathrobe that Brock had gotten her for her birthday the year they got married. It felt nice against her skin. She walked into her bedroom and looked in her closet. She put on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair of tennis shoes. Reba had found Parker's address, and it turned out that he didn't live far from her. She had decided to walk instead of drive. She took out her house key, closed and locked the door behind her.

[

The jog to Parker's house was longer than Reba had expected it to be, but she made it without freezing to death. She knocked on the door. Half hoping he would answer the door. The other half hoped he wouldn't. After a few minutes, Parker opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." Parker said and walked away from the door. Since he didn't close it in her face, Reba took that as a sign and walked in and closed it behind her.

"Parker, we need to talk." Reba said. Parker refused to look at her. "I'm sorry about what happened in Hawaii, Parker. I really do want to marry you, I love you with everything in me; I just couldn't do it." Parker glared at her.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Look Reba, I've loved you since we met in college. I have never forgotten about you. Not in the twenty years that we've been apart. I thought that maybe someday we would have a chance to be happy together. I was so sorry when I heard about you and Brock's divorce. I can't say I wasn't a little happy because I thought maybe we could try again; but not if you're going to act like this." Parker said. Reba looked at him.

"Parker, I didn't realize you felt that way." Reba stated.

"I know. You think that just because I'm a man I don't have feelings. I may not get as emotional as you women do, but I have feelings too. Especially about being rejected." Parker said. "Look Reba, maybe you should just leave. I can't handle you wanting to love me and be my wife today, but not tomorrow. If that's how flighty you are, I'm glad we didn't get married in college. I'm not saying any of this to be rude. I'm just saying what I feel. I'm tired of you and all the other women I date pushing me around just because I may not be the most stable guy around. I'm sick of it! Now if you will kindly get out of my house and leave me alone." Parker exploded. Reba stared at him. Parker looked up at her and saw her face. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Reba, I love you; I really do. But I just don't think you feel the same way about me. I need a woman who will love me for who I am for the rest of our lives. Not just for a few minutes, or even a few months. Can you understand that?" Reba nodded and walked over to the door.

"I never should have come home. I should have stayed in Hawaii. Now I have an ex-fiancé who thinks he's all that as well as an ex-husband." Reba said and walked out of his house.


	14. Reba's Return

**A/N: My dear faithful readers, this is the second to last chapter of this story. =( I am crying because it has to end, but there are other Reba stories that are coming up from other writers, as well as I am continuing a lot of my Reba stories if any of you read them. =) I am looking for a beta to review my Reba stories… Would you like to see a story before anybody else does? Please PM me and we'll talk about it. =) Thank you. Anyhow, to the story…**

Reba flew back to Hawaii alone and solemn. She had tried to talk to Parker.

"He really did make sense and even made a lot of good points." Reba thought to herself. "I confused myself a lot in the last twenty years. Even in the last few days. I'm willing to love Parker but not willing enough to admit that in front of our friends and family?"

"Hon, maybe you have a fear of commitment." A flight attendant said as she stood next to Reba. Reba looked up at her.

"What? Oh no, it can't be a fear of commitment. I was married for twenty years." Reba responded. The flight attendant nodded.

"Is this the first man you've dated since your divorce?" She asked.

"Oh I'm not divorced yet. Not officially anyway. We have filed." Reba replied. The flight attendant nodded again.

"You poor thing. I'll bring you a margarita from first class." She stated. Reba touched her arm.

"I have to go back to these people. Do you have anything stronger?"

[

"Dad, it is Christmas Eve. Do you think mom will be back in time for Christmas?" Cheyenne asked. Brock, Cheyenne, Van and Barbara Jean were standing in Reba's hotel room. Brock looked at his watch.

"Cheyenne, it's only eight thirty. That gives her three and a half hours until Christmas morning. She'll make it." Brock replied.

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne questioned.

"I promise. Now come on. Let's get out of here. She'll have our heads if we're in here when she gets back." Brock said.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Van asked under his breath.

"Van." Cheyenne said in a warning tone.

[

It was about ten forty-five when Reba finally strolled back into the hotel. She was tired and ready for bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed still wearing her jeans and sweater. She lay on the pillow and closed her eyes. It wasn't very long before she was fast asleep.

Several hours later, even though it felt like only mere minutes to Reba, Jake was jumping on the bed.

"Mom! Mom! Mommy get up!" Jake hollered. Reba rolled over to face him.

"Jake, please get out of here. What are you waking me up for?" Reba asked.

"Daddy told me to." Jake replied. Reba sat up.

"Well, at a decent hour I am going to go have a long talk with your dad." Reba stated.

"It's seven. Is that a decent hour?" Jake asked.

"It's seven already?" Reba looked at the alarm clock by the bed and it indeed said nine after seven. "Come on Jake. Let's go find everybody else." Jake hopped off the bed.

"They are downstairs already." Jake ran out of the room leaving Reba to follow along behind him.


	15. Tears

**A/N: Okay, obviously I haven't finished this story by Valentine's Day, but I have been busy with school. It won't be much longer until it has been complete.**

Reba has been held up in the hotel room for three days. She has a completely different personality from the time before she left to find Parker. It was incredibly hard for Reba to even get out of bed. One afternoon there was a knock on the bedroom door. Reba looked over at the door, but she never replied.

"Mom, we know you're in there. Open up and let us in." Cheyenne said. Reba rolled over.

"Go away Cheyenne. I need to be alone right now." Reba stated.

"Come on mom. It's been three days now. We're going home soon." Kyra said from outside the door.

"Really guys. Go away."

[

Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake were standing outside the door. Finally Kyra sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think she's ever coming out." Kyra said. Cheyenne looked at Kyra and then laid her head on the door.

"She has to Kyra. We have to talk about what happened." Cheyenne replied. Brock walked out of the elevator and went over to the kids.

"Hi guys." Brock said. "What's going on?"

"Mom still won't talk to us." Kyra replied.

"Why don't you go downstairs? I will talk to your mom." The girls stood up and walked down the stairs taking Jake in tow. Brock opened the door. "Reba? The kids went downstairs to eat. Let's talk.' Reba looked at him.

"What does this look like? Cheers? Brock, the last person I want to talk to is you." Reba stated.

"Well you got me. So start talking." Brock said. Reba rolled over and glared at him.

"I really don't want to talk about it Brock. I'm not telling you, and I'm not telling the kids." Reba said. She pressed her hand down on the pillow before laying her head on top of the pillow and her hand.

"Look Reba, our kids love you. They are just trying to figure out what's wrong and how they can help you. You have been up in this room for three days. We haven't even seen you since you've been back in Hawaii. Care to tell me why that is?" Brock asked.

"No." Reba said and rolled over away from Brock. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her arm.

"What's going on Reba? We used to share everything. We were best friends." Brock said. Reba pulled the blanket up to her shoulder.

"You had an affair and didn't tell me about it. I found out in court mandated therapy. I think that's when we had the trust broken." Reba said over her shoulder.

"Reba, look. This isn't about me and Barbara Jean right now. It's about you. Seriously, what's going on? What's the matter?" Brock asked.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone. I will get up in a little while." Reba said. Brock shook his head and stood up.

"We are all just trying to help you but if you're too stubborn to take that help I guess the best we can do is let you be." Brock said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door, Reba looked over to make sure he was gone. When she knew for sure he was she closed her eyes and just cried and cried. She had to keep all those feelings to herself for so long it was good to be able to cry. She cried for a good hour before being able to fall back asleep. Reba wasn't sure she even wanted to wake up. But she fell into a deep peaceful sleep for several hours.


End file.
